


Just a day in the life of the avengers

by So_Not_The_Fastest_Man_Alive



Series: Avengers Get Up To Mischief [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Not_The_Fastest_Man_Alive/pseuds/So_Not_The_Fastest_Man_Alive
Summary: Lmao, hope you enjoyed it, two things tho:1) Originally Swarm was going to be another Spidey villain, Turner D. Century2) Leave comments and kudos or whatever





	Just a day in the life of the avengers

~~~06:55~~~  
Loki's phone alarm screeched at him until his arm ventured out from his cosy green bedding and straight to his phone and with a swipe of his finger his room was peaceful and silent once more.

Until, that is, he slithered out of bed, not literally, and begrudgingly made his way to his closet, he hasn't actually gotten around to going clothes shopping yet but the Avengers did pick him up a few things, and he had been stealing the odd piece of Peter's clothes, mainly shoes.

Loki grabbed his big green hoodie, a Star Wars shirt that was originally Peter's, and some jeans, one entirely unnecessary spell later he'd swapped clothes and trudged into the hall.

He moved silently down the hall, he was the god of mischief not some asshat who'd wake people up before 8 on a Saturday. He reached the dark kitchen and flipped the light switch, then he tries his damn hardest to contain the shocked noises he so badly wanted to make.

There was Bucky sitting at the table, his head down staring at the plate overflowing with perfect bacon, and smouldering shards of the microwave all over the floor. Loki sighed, Bucky was getting better at cooking but very slowly.

Loki smiled towards the soldier and went to sit across from him, someone else could clean the microwave for all he cared, Loki snatched a piece of bacon and was genuinely surprised with how good it was.

"Well Barnes you're improving, I'm sure you'll be making cakes in time for Wanda's birthday." Loki meant what he said, he found Bucky the most relateable Avenger.

"Thanks," Bucky looked up and smiled at Loki, "So, are you going to call Thor today."

"I- I'm not ready yet, maybe in a few more days, or I could get Carol to tell him, actually that would probably end bad, few more days, I swear." Loki repeated the same thing everytime anyone asked, he was afraid Thor be upset after all this was the third time something like this happened.

"Okay." Bucky replied, he cared for Loki not that he'd admit it, and so the pair sat in silence and ate bacon.

Until Sam came in and saw the shards of microwave all over the ground, they sprinted out the far side door and hid in the garage ready to leave for their early morning yoga class.

~~~07:45~~~  
Clint was awoken by the noise of his phone ringing, and in his hasty panic he threw his bedding off and sprinted around his room trying to find his phone. Which he found in the tiny area between his bed and nightstand, so he fished his hand in sideways and eventually dragged his phone out from the small space, only to find the a text from Loki who apparently butt dialed him.

Clint huffed and grabbed his purple hoodie, jeans, and some random band tee, before heading into the hall and to the bathroom, to shower.

After his shower, Clint put on the clothes he'd brought with him and dropped his pyjamas in the laundry basket. Clint left the bathroom and smelled a something delicious so he sprinted down the hall towards the kitchen.

Clint burst into the kitchen where he found Wanda and Vision making Pancakes aswell as Hope staring into her Coffee like it could show the future.

"Pancakes!" Clint cried out, pouncing towards the couple at the stove.

With a flick of her wrist Wanda held him back and shoved him towards Hope at the table, where he waited for five minutes before Wanda sat a plate of Pancakes infront of him.

"Thanks Wanda, wait where's the kid and Scott?" Clint asked before attacking his pancakes.

"They're both asleep, they stayed up all night bingeing Stranger Things or something else in Peter's room," Hope sighed before taking a sip of her coffee, "I don't know, I was there but I wasn't paying attention I was there to babysit them and left at like ten."

"In fairness, I did offer to watch them." Vision said.

"Yeah but you and Wanda had a date, and being totally honest this was the closest thing to a date Scott and I have had since we moved in." Hope added with a tired yawn.

At this point Stephen wandered in, it had been one of the rare nights he'd actually spent at the facility rather than the Sanctum, and he headed straight for the automated coffee machine.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., you know exactly how I like it." Stephen murmured to the A.I.

"One strong caramel with extra foam, coming up Jazz Hands." F.R.I.D.A.Y. replied.

"For the last time, stop calling me that." Stephen exhaustedly sighed at the A.I.

"Wow dude, you seem extra tired." Clint observed placing his empty plate in the sink.

"Loki screams in his sleep and I'm next door." Stephen sipped his coffee.

"Speaking of, shouldn't he and Bucky be back from yoga by now?" Wanda asked.

"No, I believe Mr.Barnes and Mr.Freyjason were planning on checking out the new grilled cheese sandwich shop, then going clothes shopping." Vision noted.

"Freyjason?" Hope questioned.

"He prefers to be known as Freyja's son more than Odin's, I am more than willing to accommodate." Vision answered.

~~~09:05~~~

Peter rolled right off his bed and hit the ground with a thud, causing Scott to shoot up from where he was sleeping peacefully on the ground on the other side of the bed.

Scott tried to leave to leave the room but slipped on an empty whipped cream can, and the pair burst into laughter, Peter grabbed a web shooter and with one swift move all the trash on the ground was webbed into a ball, then Scott tossed a shrinking disk at the ball causing it to miniaturize.

"I'll throw this in the trash later." Scott said scooping the ball up into his hand and then the pair headed towards the kitchen.

Once they got to the kitchen they found Loki, Shuri, and Clint playing Uno at the kitchen table, Scott immediately went for the coffee machine whereas Peter grabbed a glass and poured a drink of apple juice then sat at the table.

"Peter, I believe I ran into your little girlfriend earlier." Loki said casually as he hit Clint with a +4 card.

"I- Mj- No, we're not- I," Peter fumbled over his words, "How do you know it was her?"

"She was sketching Barnes when he had a break down about the variety of things on the menu at the grilled cheese place." Loki replied.

"Yeah, that's MJ," Peter sighed longingly, "I can't wait for the trip to Europe next week, I'm gonna make my move." 

Scott collected his poptarts from the toaster and sat at the table with his coffee.

"Man, everyone is doing fun stuff next week and I'm going back to San Fran to see how my security business is." Scott sighed, referencing the fact that basically everyone else was going to space to visit the guardians and Thor.

"Wait, you own a security business, you're a ex-thief, Uno." Shuri laughed as she readied to win the game.

"Exactly, if Ant-Man can't break in, no one can." Scott replied.

"Vision could." Clint remarked.

"Ha, I win now kneel before me, Shuri dark queen of my Animal Crossing town and kingpin of the Wakandan illegal meme trade." Shuri called as she won.

~~~12:00~~~

Scott, Loki, and Peter were sitting on the couch watching My Hero Acidemia when suddenly Peter's phone buzzed, signalling he'd gotten a message, Peter read the message, before stumbling up off the couch and turning back towards the other two.

"Okay so, there's an academic decathlon meeting today that I'm late for but also there's this guy made out of bees trashing my school, and also Ned's one hundred percent sure that this guy's an actual nazi, so let's go beat his many bee asses." Peter explained clearly panicked.

The three ran into their room and changed into their superhero suits, except Loki who grabbed his favourite knife even though he knew they were fighting bees, and once the trio reunited in hall and Loki casted a spell that teleported them to Midtown.

"Spider-man, Bug-guy, and- Loki? You'll never stop I, Swarm, from transforming this school into the base of my Hive Reich." Swarm called before sending a wave of bees at the heroes.

"Bug-guy, really?" Scott sighed to himself as he shrunk to avoid the bees, as Peter fired a webline to the ceiling and Loki jumped out of the way.

Peter tried to web Swarm but the bees that make up his body seperate before the webline connected, Scott was busy fighting of bees one by one, and Loki was concentrated on getting the academic decathlon team out of the building.

Once Loki had managed to get everyone out, Peter thought of a way to defeat Swarm.

"Scott, keep him distracted, Loki grab the vacuum from the closet on the left of the stage, I'll handle the rest." Peter called.

They did as Peter instructed, well Loki tried but the closet was locked so he stabbed a hole in the door and dragged the vacuum out, meanwhile Peter swung over to the thermostat and turned it down, way down.

Once the cold started to kick in Swarm began to slow and move unstably, it was then that Loki had managed to find a place to plug the vacuum in and began to suck Swarm into the vacuum.

"Niiieeenn." Swarm buzzed as he was dragged into the vacuum.

"So now we just take this and put it in a holding cell at the facility, right?" Loki asked.  
"Basically, but I'm gonna stay behind, I mean I was meant to be here." Peter answered.

~~~1 Week Later~~~

"Thanks again for stopping Mysterio's message Vision, I don't know what I'd do if he'd revealed my identity." Peter thanked the synthazoid avenger.

"Think nothing of it Mr.Parker, we are just lucky that the guardians returned us to earth in time." Vision replied.

"Sorry we didn't come help you, we thought he was legit and had it under control." Scott apologized again.

"I had no idea what was going on, I was too busy hoping no one mentioned me to my brother to pay attention to the news." Loki replied, he'd stayed back and made a mess of the place.

"It's fine guys, now apparently there's reports of some lunatic driving around queens in a giant weaponised wheel, calling himself Big Wheel, so I better be off now, later." Peter said webbing onto a passing helicopter to carry him away.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, hope you enjoyed it, two things tho:  
1) Originally Swarm was going to be another Spidey villain, Turner D. Century  
2) Leave comments and kudos or whatever


End file.
